


Jason Todd as a cop what could go wrong

by Xertuk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xertuk/pseuds/Xertuk
Summary: So what happens if Jason actually succeded in stealing all 4 tires of the batmobile. Never joined the bats instead stayed as crime free as you can get. At least in this fic he becomes a cop.This is my first fic so please don't judge too harshly
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"This had to be the most stupid idea he ever had," Jason thought

What was that idea you might ask?

Well, it consisted of him marching into the Commissioners office and ask him to trust a crime alley orphaned on the street living kid without any papers, documentations or even a degree beyond elementary school with an accent so thick most people don't understand him outside of crime alley. Well, that was actually wrong because the commish didn't only have to trust him but also give him a job. At least nothing could go wrong beyond stares of utter disgust directed at him.... or so he thought as he walked up to the police precinct.

He walked straight past most officers without even been given a second glance. He hoped he looked like he belonged here so that no one would even bother talking to him and therefore realize that he was so far out of his comfort zone that he began to fumble everything short of walking. Someone could notice that because he walked by the Commissioner's office. Twice. Luckily for him, no one noticed the guy that looked straight out of crime alley with, what was for him his best clothes, pretty dirty clothes in those 10 minutes it took him to find the office. As soon as he did find it he knocked and was answered a gruff

" Come in."

So he waltzed in as confident as he could. The Commissioner obviously didn't expect someone like him to walk through his door, but at least he didn't look disgusted by his mere presence. The first problem that Jason saw with his plan came to him just as the Commissioner said his first sentence because he didn't consider the distrust of Gothamites.

Said sentence was of course" who are you and how did you get in here?"

In his unavailable wisdom, he answered with his sarcastic wit that embodied itself in his response" Jason Peter Todd. You need better officers because I walked right past them. But that's exactly the reason why I'm here. I want to become a police officer."

To say that the commish was shocked someone dared to say that to him was an understatement. But he wouldn't have become the Commissioner of the GCPD without the ability to get over something like that quickly. With the second sentence of the Commissioner Jason saw the biggest flaw of his entire plan.

" Then why are you here in my office and not at the police academy to get enlisted?"

"Well, you see the problem is I don't have a degree other than elementary school and the police academy would never let me join them without an actual degree. The problem is I'm a street orphan. There is no way in hell I can get a degree without a home to call my own. And the only way I can achieve that would be to become a criminal, but I don't want to be like my old man. So I thought that you could potentially override the academy and let me join the force since you are the boss of the GCPD, ugh, sir."

The Commissioner listened to his rambling long enough to get curious. That was a win in Jason's book since he got further than he expected.

"So let me get this straight. First, you march into my office and overstep every protocol to ask me to get you into the police academy. Then you tell me that you have no education and see your only options to become either a criminal or a police officer. And finally you tell me that you are a street kid and that I should trust you without checking anything, is that correct?"

"Ugh, if you put it that way it sounds pretty bad, but it's not wrong." Was the wonderful answer Jasons mouth supplied without consulting his mind?

"So answer the question why should I trust you to get you into the academy?"

Suddenly Jason realised he had to make an offer and that fast so he responded again without thinking too long or much

" Because you have the power to remove me as soon as I make one mistake, So let's make a deal you get me in the academy and as soon as I make one mistake you tell me and I leave immediately. The same goes if I become an Officer you tell me my job and I will do it without question. You have my word as much as it's worth."

It was risky and he knew it but it was the only thing he had to offer. He knew he would be bullied in the academy for his background and he would have to swallow his pride to make it. But it wouldn't be the first time since crime alley kills a lot in its survivours and one of the first victims are pride, hope and morals. The commissioner seemed to think because he started to put his hand on his chin and mustering him from top to bottom.

And of course, his attitude proved to be a problem since he blurted out " I get it I'm hot, but there is no reason to look that long at me. Because you are not my type."

That caught both him and the Commish of the guard because they both answered at the same time

" that's not what I was looking at" and "Sorry, sir" which was followed with "I don't like your attitude, but I have to give it to you you have guts to come here I'll give you one chance and only one, you understand me?"

By the Commissioner. Jason couldn't believe it he got his chance to get a better life so he grasped it with both hands and fucked it up

" Thank you, sir! Uh where is the academy and when should I show up there ... Uh, sir?"

The Commissioner looked a bit annoyed at that, luckily for Jason he said what annoyed him before he could descend into a downward spiral of what he could have done wrong

" Cut it out with that sir thing Todd. Call me Commissioner or Gordon. To your other question show up at Williams Street Number 28 at 8 am sharp. I should have done everything by tomorrow."

Well, that went better than expected.

"Thank you, S... Uh, Commish. Now is the time that I am going right?"

The Commish just nodded and Jason walked out. He had just done the unthinkable. But now he had to prepare to find that building and the way there then return "home", which was just an extra Room in the Sewers. After that, he would use his stolen, ugh, acquired alarm and it would be done.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning at 7:50 am Jason stood before the police academy and tried very hard to blend in, failing spectacularly in the process. He walked in the building with no idea as to who he was supposed to talk to, so he just walked to any office he could find and started asking questions, which to his surprise were answered quickly and precise. Registration and similar things went well. That wasn't the problem. No, the problem lied in the people around him that either stared at him in utter disdain or disgust of his mere presence since apparently, the only people here were either rich brats and punks or some middle-class people who simply couldn't understand that it can always get worse. He finally met his teachers barely in time for class at 8:30. There was no introduction after he took his seat in the class, apparently, they knew where he came from. First came the theoretical part of the job, fortunately, they were talking about crime scenes and witness reports and he was very good at them since he has seen everything in his years on the street. But the other students really didn't like to be bested by a street rat and no one talked to him and simply ignored him when he asked something. That he had already expected. What he hadn't expected was that he would be the target of bullying the very first day. Luckily nothing major for them and nothing more than a minor inconvenience in his eyes and standards. It consisted mostly of sneers and shoulders checks. Funnily enough, he automatically checked if one of them stole something every time they did the latter. After lunch, which he spent alone, came physical exams. The fighting class of sorts hand to hand fighting in particular in which he failed not because he didn't know how to fight, but because he didn't know how to hold back. Every time he fought he fought it as his life depended on it. Every time the other students didn't expect it or after the first two couldn't handle it. He was soon seen as violent and when the teacher tried to teach him a lesson by choosing him as his victim and telling him to resist at all cost said teacher received a black eye for his trouble. That was the first time he nearly made a mistake that would have resulted in him being thrown out by Gordon. And that was only the first day. He still had 3 more months before he could get to the final exam. After that embarrassing moment, they all went to shower which he did because hey free showers and the only showers he had access to in the entire city. Of course, his clothes were stolen by some asshole but he quickly found them in the trash so he didn't concern himself. Most of the other days went like this he didn't struggle in most classes was pretty good at them too. He wasn't stupid just uneducated he could get what they thaught relatively quickly. The bullying, however, got worse and the problem was he couldn't fight back because Gordon had warned him after the disaster with his teacher that any violent act counted as the mistake so he couldn't fight back in any shape or form and he had to constantly prove that he didn't do what they accused him of. It got to the point where he wore a god damn camera under his shirt that he hadn't stolen. It was a fight against his instinct since they went from shoulder checks to body checks to full-blown beatings were he just couldn't fight back. But after three agonizing a shameful months he finally did it he graduated from that damn academy without a problem and was placed under Gordon's team. He could finally earn some clean money he just hoped no one would find out that he was 17 before he turned 18. As soon as he got his desk and was taught how to use a computer and how to deliver reports and a lot of yelling " Todd what did they teach you at the academy? Don't write curses in your god damn reports!" and "Did he just make Gordon curse?" He was allowed into the field. As soon as Gordon asked him which blocks he wanted to patrol Jason's response triggered both horrified gasps, shocked stares, laughter and a " Gordon you got us a suicidal officer" from the other Officers nearby. What was the response you might ask? Simply Crime Alley. Gordon calmly responded with a " Officer Todd we don't patrol that area." Apparently his mouth hadn't adjusted to the idea of having a boss, because it responded without consulting his brain with the following statement " Yeah, I know that, because I bloody live there and I have never seen one of you or the bats there for years unless of course the Joker or Bane is there. So yeah I wanna go there and change something." The entire room was silent after that because they realised both they and the bats had abandoned the Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

After half an hour of discussion Gordon finally allowed him to go into the alley and any volunteers that wanted to do the same. There was just noone who actually wanted to go into Crime Alley other than him. Luckily he wouldn't have to transport the criminals back he would just call in a prisoner transport that was atleast the deal he made with Gordon. As soon as this discussion was over Jason walked to his car took off his uniform and replaced it wih clothing that wouldn't paint a giant neon target on his back. Learning from the Academy he also placed a small camera under his clothing, said clothing had a hole through witch he could record everthing and to be able to testify in front of a judge and remove every accusation that was thrown his way. With that done he drove to the outskirts of the Alley hid his car and took his self-modified radio set with him. He had to gather some intel.  
One month has passed in the time he had gotten to the point to be allowed to patrol. Therefore he had actually the benefit that he had recieved his first wage. He had not used said wage to get himself an apartment like any other sane person would have done in his stead. He had invested it and rented the smallest warehouse in Crime Alley. Jason also had a reputation among the street rats, the kids living on the street, as someone who would share his food and protect those around him. For this simple reason he had gotten 9 of said street rats to live in that warehouse. he had made them a deal they could stay there to have a safe place to sleep, he would bring food if he could afford it and he would also protect them, but in return they had to tell him the major crimes they have seen and were the drug dealers usally made their deals. It was a little known fact, but Jason knew that the street rats of the Alley knew exactly what was going on in the Alley, because they were everywhere and noone paid them any attention. Jason knew that because he once was one of them or maybe still was. He was 17 afterall and he lived in the sewers. Those 9 kids had also elected a leader of sorts who would give him the information. His name was Thomas he was 15, but due to malnurishment he was even shorter than Jason had been his age. That actually suprised Jason because he had been starving a long time aswell and he was actually pretty tall. Thomas and Jason had found a spot were both could talk to each other it soon became Thomas' spot where he would chill out. If Jason wanted to talk to him for Intel he was supposed to knock three times against the metal Pipe at the corner of the alley Thomas was squatting in. So as soon as he got there he knocked three times and Thomas walked up to him.

"So how is it going, kid?" Jason asked casually and was rewarded with the mumble.

"not a kid, ya hardly older than me." shortly thereafter he stopped stared up into the sky and realised it was in the middle of the day. Thomas was also the only person that knew that he was a cop now, but his conclusion was wrong since he asked: " so ya got fired or why are ya in the Alley at this time?"

"Na I'm finally allowed to patrol the Alley as an officier. Before ya ask I got the Commish to allow it, but it's only me whose patroling around here it's voluntarily to go here." He hoped it would be enough to give Thomas hope that this deal they had would actually work out for them. Up until now he had only promised the kids that smething would change soon. Now he was here ready to change something. "So tell me what have ya guys seen aroud here, anyone threatining, murdering or trafficing ya?"

"Not us but some of the other rats are in danger, there's a trafficing ring, picking up kids sleeping on the street, some kids learned of our house and they ask if they could come over to be able ta escape those fuckers" Well that was bad but maybe just maybe he could deal with this well enough.

"Alright I'll look into it. Tell 'em they can squat in the house, but same rules as for ya guys and no drugs ya hear me? So anything on where the trafficers are hiding the kids or if they also kidnap others?"

"I'll tell 'em if I see 'em again. No Idea where they are hiding the kids exactly just that they are in the eastern part of the Alley. As far as I've heard they also kidnap some of the working girls, since noone will miss 'em just as noone will miss us." 

"I have a direction now. I'll talk to some of the working girls today. I'll come by to the house tonight and bring food."

"Nice, pleasure doing buisness with ya"  
This time it was Jason who had to mumble something namly: "It's no buisness, kid. Just doing what's right"

That done Jason slowly walked towards the eastern side of theAlley always listening to his Radio set in case there was actually a call from the Alley, which would be very unlikely. The People knew that both the Bats and the cops had abandoned them. The Gangs ruled the Alley, everyone that resisted was killed, but he would change that, he would make an impact. Jason also knew that said Gangs had at least half of the Cops in the GCPD in their backpocket. He was also aware of the fact, that said Cops told the Gangs that he would be in the Alley today, he wasn't stupid. Therefore no uniform, but that alone wouldn't help. So he let his instincts take charge and knew he would notice when he was beeing watched. It was the closest he had to a super power. it had saved his live a lot of times. During this walk he looked around. To say the scenery was depressing, would have been the understatement of the year, mostly because he saw what most didn't. He saw the homeless veterans that had served their country and were now at the bottom of society, One of them had once thought him how to keep his feet dry in the winter it had saved his live. He saw the homeless kids that tried to survive on their own because it was safer than in the orphanages and Foster homes. He saw the Drug dealers that sold their Product just that their Landlord wouldn't throw them out to feed his family. He saw the drug addicts that hoped to ease the pain and suffering with drugs. He even saw those with an apartment and a legal job always living in fear to be shot in a mugging or a gang fight. Hell he even saw the working girls seeing no other option than selling their body, because if they didn't they would starve and their was no way out. Unless someone gave them a chance. He also saw who was responsible for this mess the Gangs that owned the Alley. He was not allowed to make a single mistake not only because Gordon would fire him, but because said gangs would pay any judge to get him off their lawn. He was also under no illusion that they would try to kill him, if he made to much noise. But their was one glimmer of hope that shined through the entirety of the Alley but no further: Gotham's only free Clinic owned by one Leslie Thompkins. Every person in Crime Alley either owed her their lives or she had helped them otherwise. Hell she had stitched him up multiple times after he was cought stealing other peoples purses and couldn't get away. There was a reason no criminal ever placed it under protection money or even attacked it. They knew if anyone harms Leslie or her clinic the entirety of the Alley would go to war for her and no Crime Boss would be safe from an entire part of a city armed as best as they could with nothing left to lose. That fact was enough to give him hope to belive that he could change something. In his mind it was a fact that as long as Leslie is still standing and helping the People of the Alley it can be fixed, it can be safed. It will cost him sweat, blood and most likely his life but he will change the alley slowly and grudgingly. Even if the Odds are stacked so hard against him that it seems impossible. But there was a chance and he would make the best out of the Hand that was given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The working girls and their Intel  
Disclaimer I won't be able to uphold the rate of Chapters published. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

It took him an entire hour to get to the eastern side of the Alley by foot. As he reached a way to familiar dark sideway where he knew one of the working girls. Her name was Abbigal she was nice to the kids and tolerated them sleeping there she had also help him with his mother while she had lived. Today he planned on making her a deal similiar to the one he gave the children he would offer protection and she would give him intel about whatever he needed. That offer could include other working girls aswell but Jason wanted to make sure he could handle what was given him. Turning into the Alley he imediatly spotted her because it was the same place she had been the last 10 years. As he approched her she finally noticed him. It was beyond him how she had survived with such an abysmal instinct of her surrounding.

"Jason what do you need this time I'm busy waiting for a customer." She asked it sounded like she didn't want him around but he knew the older woman was bored and appreciated the change.

"Why do you always ask if I need anything from you?" because that certanliy wasn't the case. Ok maybe a bit, but he always gave something in return, well mostly.

"Because you always need something, so what is it?"

"I've heard this rumor that both the street rats and the working girls of the eastern side got kidnapped and possibly trafficked. You don't know where or who these guys are?" This was a bold move and he knew it.

"It's common knowlegde in this part of the Alley where those poor souls are stored but noone and I mean it noone goes there and demand them freed. It's suicide. Why do you want to know that? Oh for fucks sake you want to help them! No no no. You are too nice turn around and walk away you can't safe 'em. Neither the cops nor the Bats go there so you don't have a chance." 

"Well I'm a cop now so actually the GCPD does have a presence in the Alley now. So my question is can you tell me where they are? Also are you interested to become someone to give me information for protection or at least revenge to whoever hurt you once?"

"Wait you are what now? And you're still in the Alley are you suicidal? Also a deal you want me to die aswell? You know what Fuck it I'm bored. I want to see you dismantle that human trafficking ring and I'll make that deal with you. The warehouse is at Browning Street number 16."

That went better than expected Jason thought to himself. "Thanks Abby, have a nice day. Let's hope I don't die on the first day of the job."

He didn't hear the releaved "I hope you don't die. We would lose the first person that help clean up this area in years." because he was already making his way to his target. He knew the warehous and the ways in. He also knews from where you could look into the warehouse through the windows to gather how many guards and victims were in the building. From his perch on a bridge he could see four people guarding the prisoners which were at least 30. While there were two guarding the back door and three guarding the front. There were no other entry ways other than the windows themself in which case he would be shoot very fast. Luckily he had kept his bulletproof west under his camera which was under his clothes he had shut off the camera while talking to Abbigal and Thomas. Now would be the moment of truth.

He walked to the back entrence and picked up a metal pipe snuck up to the two guards at the back and knocked them out with said pipe before either of them could react. That done he lifted those assholes and put them in a conveniently placed dumpsterafter restraining their hands and feet with zip tie and taking their weapons. He then moved on to lockpick the doors open and sneaked in using the prisoners cages as cover to go around and knocked out hte other four guards. He also zip tied those. He moved out of the warehouse and did that to the front guards aswell. Now it all came down to the little office room that was right after the front door where he couldn't look into from his perch earlier. Wasting no time by thinking of consequences he kicked down the door lifting his gun and yelled

"GCPD hands in the air! Give me one reason and I'll drop ya."

Of course they emidiatly pulled out guns so he started firing. He was an exellent shot. He had proven that in the academy and he dropped three of the four present with a bullet to the brain and one with a shoulder wound. He then secured the corners before kicking away the gun from the last survivor. That one he cuffed to the table and knocked him out just to be sure. Because he knew the cuffs from the police were crap therefore he didn't trust them when securing concious people. Jason gathered all of the Criminals in the office and searched them for the keys for the cages he found them quickly and rescued the victims after that he put the criminals in the same cages and called for a prison transport. While he waited he gathered all the information from the victims so that he could get those traffickers in jail for a long time. Suddenly Jason heard tires from the back door. That was not good because the prison transport shouldn't be here already so he lifted his gun reloaded and waited by the door and told the victims to hide. Five seconds after the last victim was out of view someone opened the door with the words:

"Seriously you pay someone to stand outside a door and they mess it up. the boss won't be pleased now let's get those dirty people in free cages." He was a medium heighted man with a gruff smoker voice

A second man that one was smaller added. "There shouldn't be much room left. Wait whats ..."

There was no other person following them in. Therefore Jason charged at that moment at the smaller and knocked him into the big one before knocking both of them off their feet. Then he pulled out his gun and pointed it at them saying a second time that hour.

"GCPD you are under arrest." Before knocking both of them out as they tried to fight him. He then walked outside and knocked out the driver aswell since he put up a fight aswell. He got those three in cages aswell and got the IDs from their would be victims. After half an hour the prisoner transport arrived and they were transported to the GCPD precinct. Jason already didn't want to write the report since he had already killed three criminals on his first day on the job at least he could prove that it was self defence since he recorded that their shots landed behind him in the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Chapter 5

POV James Gordon:

Gordon considered himself to be a man that was hardly suprised by anything. Give him Batman appering in front of him and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. Give him Bane rampaging towards him on a bridge and he would merely raise an eyebrow. Ask him if a guy with an big S on his chest had hovered over him and he would respond with a been there done that. But this certanly got him actually asking an honest: 

"How?" 

The reason for his suprise was the one cop that had given him headaches the entire day because he had believed that he had sent said officer to his death in Crime Alley. Yet for some spectacular reason Officer Todd was not only alive but had also caught 12 human traffickers and liberated 34 odd would be victims. And that was on the first day. There was also the benefit that no judge could condem his actions because he had filmed the entire ordeal via a private body camera. He could also see why 3 additional criminals were dead now. He didn't like it at all, but officer Todd had been without backup. Furthermore suprising Gothams criminals was rarely a good idea because they tend to shoot first and ask questions never. This however brought Gordon back to his question how had Todd known where the criminals were. How had he known the layout of the warehouse and most importantly how had noone in Crime Alley shot at an officer inside crime alley because normally any cop would stand out in a crowd but in the Alley it was basically suicide. Since he couldn't answer these questions himself he asked for Officer Todd to come to his office as soon as possible. Luckily he didn't have to wait long until he could faintly hear an everincreasing string of curses with mainly the words fuck and shit but also a very creative corrupt shithole with even more corrupt assholes and shiteaters. The last one confirmed to him that it was Officer Todd that opened the door with a very odd question that did fall into his usual personality

" So what did I do wrong that I get fired over?"

"I'm not aware of anything but I need some clarifications so that I can understand your report correctly and decide wether or not you did something wrong and I fire you or not."

"Alright what is unclear in my report then."

"Nothing major other than who your source is that told you there was a human trafficking ring in the Alley and where it was located."

"Really that's your question it's common knowledge in the Alley. Just like the fact that even in the unlikely event that a cop is sent to that location they will either be shot or bought to be silent."

"Wait you're telling me that the people know where the criminals are but don't call 911 because they lost all hope that the GCPD will actually do something. Is that what you're trying to tell me here?" Because that would be bad not only would an entire section of the city already be under direct control of the criminals themself but the question was how many others were at the brink of losing hope. There were no 911 calls from the Alley and that would certanly explain why. But the Browery also had very few calls regarding the police. Were those people also losing faith in the GCPD? Gordon wasn't stupid he had known something like this was taking place but he hadn't expected it to be that bad. No he had expected it to be that bad he had just dismissed any thoughts regarding this. He very nearly missed the response. This offguardness actually made the response even more suprising

"No not all hope there is this saying amongst the street rats, thats the orphaned kids living on the streets and it goes like this 'you can only trust three cops in this city with the names Bullock, Montaya and the Commisioner.' But even that saying has said less and less frequently because well there are 3 trustworthy cops for an entire city of course they go there were the chances are the best."

"That's a saying? I'm suprised ok. Back to the matter at hand I accept the explanation that its common knowledge in the alley who and where the criminals are. But how did you even get to those criminals without getting shot I mean a police uniform isn't exactly subtle for anything. Wait you didn't wear any and tried to blend in right. That explains that. Just two more questions. First how did you know the layout of the warehouse?" 

"That's actually pretty simple I slept in it while I lived on the streets and the winters were cold enough that I had to seek warm shelter which is dangerous because you are basically traped inside and most crimes happen in warehouses. What's your second question?"

Gordon really didn't want to ask this question but he felt like he had to "You aren't working for any gangs. Wait let me rephrase that. Is there any gang or villain that has any leverage against you?"

He was met with a very angry look that softened to merely very offended but understanding look after the rephrasing and answered with a swift and cold "No." After that Todd turned to leave. But Gordon had one thing left to say

"Remember you cannot go around killing every criminal you dislike you'll lose your job way too soon for my liking. Only in self defence and only if there is no other option. It is good thinking to record everything make sure noone steals the footage." 

Todd stopped in the door and listened before responding

"That's why store it at my computer and give it to you."

Gordon watched the door even after the officer had left and said to himself 

"I hope you know what you are doing I need competent officers like you."

Thats when he saw the time and date on his alarm so he gathered his things and stored them away before leaving for dinner with barbara he would not be late again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been able to add chapters. I've been ill. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Jason Todd:

He didn't know why but he kept expecting something to go wrong any moment. Due to this he looked over his shoulder more often than usual hell he could have walked backwards and he would look less often back than he did now. But he had to make himself sure that noone was following him he was afterall trying to gain trust among the street rats if people followed him said trust would drop into negative digits rather than dropping to zero. First he walked into an pizzeria in the alley and made some excuse about a party as to why he needed eleven large pizzas. When the walk to the pizzeria was torture the walk to the warehouse was hell at this point he was a mess since even if he was followed which he was pretty sure was not the case he couldn't defend himself since he had his hands full. Liturally. He opened the door to his Warehouse and was met with ten expecting faces ready to bolt right then and there. With an:  
"Who asked for a warm meal and a place to sleep?" he hoped to ease the tension among the kids and surprisingly noone ran to the nearest exit. he had choosen this exact warehouse not only because it was the only one he could afford, but because it had a multitude of exits to make the kids more comfortable since they could bolt anytime. He walked to the middle of the room and placed the the pizzas on the floor took the top most and walked back again. Sitting on the floor he started eating. He really had to place stuff into this warehouse since now the only thing in it were a few old mattresses on the floor and that was it. Seeing that the food wasn't poisoned and still warm the kids emiadiatly went to eat aswell you never let the oportunity of an unpoisoned food go to waste everyone was eating rather quickly and everyone was full afterwards but no food was wasted everything was eaten. he was lucky that no fight broke out over said food. Apperently they were expecting the hammer to drop any second now and shortly after eating in the most defensible positions in the warehouse they looked at him expectingly to start talking. They weren't stupid even tough the youngest of them couldn't be older then seven.

"I won't sugarcoat it this is not ideal. it miht be better than nothing but it's not the best. But you knew that coming here. But I can promise you neither I nor you will work for a gang or a trafficking ring. Kids should get a something for nothing deal most of the time. I can't give you that. What I can give you is a relative big something for a small something. I offer you food, shelter and protection in return you only have to tell me or Thomas what crimes you saw and where and I'll deal with them. In addition no fighting among each other you are equals here and no drugs at all." he pointed at Thomas to show them who he meant.

One of the older kids with red hair spoke up:" it's a better deal than anywhere else but how do you think you can help us you're just a guy. If you start to kill those people their buddies will send their men to kill ya and ya can't kill 'em all nor will the police help since you only have your word against their lawyers. Even if they would go here and everyone knows the Bats don't go here."

He had expected such a response:" How could he convince them that he meant safety, so he settled for the truth:" I might just be one lousy guy, but my gun does pack a punch so do my fists. Neither of them are my main weapons in my arsenal. My word does mean something in court as does my evidence since the police can't change either. I am a Police Officer. every guy I bring before court needs a ton of lawyers to get out and those resources don't come back to them easily. I understand if you want to leave I would do so aswell but if you trust me I ask you to try your luck with a fellow Street Rat. As evidence that I am capable of doing this. The Human Trafficking ring on the east side of Crime Alley is no more. I completly captured every guy in that warehouse."

Two teens that were around 13 years old stood up and left he made no attempt to stop them he knew what he was asking was risky. Other than that he had just told them that a relativ big threat to them was now gone. Another kid about 9 years old stood up and said:" I heard about that those guys recieved three dead and a lot in prison. So the only thing we have to do is to tell you what we see? Nothing else is required? We are not supposed to make ya feel better?"

"Hell no! Nothing like that I'm not like that. I see that you need a reason why I'm doing this. I was like you. I had noone, scratch that I still have noone to rely on. I don't want anyone to go through that aswell so I want to help you. that's my end goal better the circumstances in the Alley to a point where the Bats and the uncorrupt police come in the Alley again."

He was met with eight relieved looks. "I advice that you go to sleep. and remember keep your heads down and ears and eyes open."

After that he left and contiuned to watch his back until he arrived in his home in the sewers. It was a room just like in the warehouse the only difference beeing the size and that instead of ten mattresses there was only one with two blankets. And that he did have a table and four tires of the batmobile that were his two chairs and a blanket on each of them since they were rather uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I didn't know how to write this one. Since I have some scenes in my head but the in between I have to write from my creativity. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.  
Sorry i took so long. Happy new Year to all of you.   
Hope you enjoy this one.

POV Jim Gordon:

It was two weeks after the first day of the GCPDs, or rather Officer Todds, attempt to take back Crime Alley. His desk was full with complaints of unnecessary violence mostly against said Cop whilst the Officers desk was full of unfinished reports of three drug kitchen busts, the dimanteling of yet another Trafficking ring, 12 accounts of stopped murder, the imprisonment of two prostitute lords that used children for their money and most importantly the imprisonment of a Maroni, a higher up in one of Gothams major gangfamilies. Officer Todd sure was rustling some feathers in Crime Alley and it showed the GCPD actually got more reported crime the last week than the last six months combined. He was certain that the Gangs in Crime Alley noticed aswell. He had yet to ask for help from the Bats to look into Todd. Not if he was corrupt he was pretty sure now that he wasn't since he arrested gang members from basically every Gang now but rather how he avoided beeing shot or beeing beaten into submission. One thing was sure aslong as Officer Todd did his Job at this level he would not let anyone move him to another unit. He could do that since he had the political pull and the protection of the Bats. However he did have the option to fire him in the unlikly event that he indeed was corrupt because of the agreement they had. Those were the commissioners thoghts as he walked through the building they however were completly halted as he layed eyes on Officer Todd. It apperantlywent unnoticed by anyone other than him, but he could immediatly tell that something was wrong. The way his shoulders were hunched and his shoulders had the smallest of tension in them seemed that he was hiding pain or embarrassment. He went to Todd and asked:  
" Can I talk to you for a second in my office?"

POV Jason 9 hours prior:

He definitly was beeing followed he could fell it in his blood. he looked over his shoulder but there were a lot of people on the road so he couldn't pick anyone out. He wasn't stupid he was rustling a lot of feathers the Gangs had noticed now they either sent an exterminator for their vermin problem or someone that follows him around until they know where he lives or some other evidence that they could use against him. like shady buisness in the sewers/ him sleeping there but it could be interpreted that way and he would be fucked over by every judge since all of them are buyable. He looked backwards again to no avail. He spoted a sideway Alley it was pretty dark but it didn't bother him his pursuers would have to catch up to him he could definitly take them on if they weren't to many and more importantly if it didn't take him to long. He was under no illusion that there was backup around he couldn't call for backup since the police radio signal was heard by liturally every Gang in Gotham. Turning into the Alley he went another three steps before prssing himself into a wall taking out his brass knuckles and waited behind a conveniently placed dumbster. And he wasn't disappointed as three masive men weapons drawn ran with one of them even saying:  
"Why did he go in here I thought he noticed us why would he present himself like that?" It was a deep and rough voice.  
"I have no bloody idea, I'm more concerned with where tha fucker is." It was an even deeper voice but not as rough didn't smoke that much probably.  
This was his chance to strike since they walked right to his spot in the Alley He charged at the first one he was blackhaired and at least 190 cm (circa 6ft 2inch) tall he also had a nasty scar runnig from his temple to his cheek on the right hand side of his face. There was also a very confused look on his face shortly before he knocked him out with a single uppercut. The second that had talked gave at least a: "Whu-" out. But he hadn't seen the third figure who walked a bit behind the first two, there was also the fact that the fucker was fast a slim guy maybe 170 cm (circa 5ft 7inches) tall charged him with a knife while he missed the shot with the gun he was holding. He was able to catch the arm with the knife and pulled the Guy towards him. while pulling with his right arm he turned so that his left side was facing his attacker and he dug his elboy in the guys abdomen. Causing said person to double over and drop the knife he was holding. He took his head with both hands and rammed his knee agains said head knocking his opponent out. he made aquick glance around him and spoted noone. He missed the fact that his Instinct told him that he wasn't alone mixed with the adrenaline not allowing him to give a damn about it. He was hit from behind on his back where his kidneys should be. he spun around even though he was in pain with his arm stretched out and missed. he had aimed to high or rather his attacker was crouching in front of him even before he could readjust his gaze his knee was hit and he went into a kneeling position and his opponent was behind him againand he felt another hit against his back he wouldn't get down without a fight however. he picked himself up earning him another three hit in the back as he was turning he rammed himself backwards hitting a body but instead of ramming said body against the wall behind him. His feet left the ground and he landed face first on the ground again. He gave a sincere:  
" Ow, that hurt." before he tried to stand up again but instead of going all the way he only went into a crouching position failing once in the process because of the hits going into his back. but once he was in said psition he made a turning kick as fast as he could. And this time he hit to be more specific an ankle which he might have broken. he is a street rat not a bloody physician without turning around or even looking at his would be murderer/kidnapper / potential you are working for insert Gangname now or die attacker he started runing his entire body hurt espacially his shoulder where he felt a very sharp elbow while trying to stand up he already felt the attached arm go numb. There was only one save place he could think f since it was of limits for everyone Gothams free Clinic run by Leslie. There were also a lot of qustions runing through his mind. Firstly his attacker had been quiet the entire time, therefore they either knew of his camera or they wanted him dead without goating about it. Therefore if they knew about it they didn't want any evidence of them killing him or they wanted to remove it and interrogate him later. Secondly those were two seperate groups one beeing a lot better than the other. Thirdly this second attacker was far above the average Henchman or goon. Not only could said person sneak up on him but also beat him without him even catching a glimpse of that person. Thats not true he saw a black shoe on a small foot. He could also rule out an Arkham inmate since they tend to put up a show in the unlikely event that they wander into this neighbourhood without those Criminals Bats were also very unlikely. Therefore someone had put a bounty hunter on him, a good one with small feet wearing black shoes. The only one that he had hit that would provoke such an action was the Maroni family. He arrived at the free Clinic without further incident other than the fact that his leg gave out twice and that his arm was still numb even though he could slowly move it again. He walked into the front door and asked for Leslie masking his obvious pain to a very young blond girl with a name tag of Stephanie. Apperantly he didn't mask it well since his leg chose that exact moment to give out a third time and he nearly stumbled against her. Well she doged as he fell face first on the floor again. It started to get annoying and embarrassing. He stood up and she gave him the look only medics can give you that demand an explanation. 

"Well, ya see I had this problem that someone wanted a fight and that person decked my leg from behind and now it hurts I wanna see a doctor so I can see wether or not its permanent or not. Since this is the only Clinic that's off limits for every Gang in town I walked here after potentialy breaking an ankle." Jason blurted out since when did he have tact or known to lie when it depends on something.

Apparently Stephanie lacked any sense of tact either and asked:" Which gang do ya work for to get a beat up and where were did ya beat the other guy?"

"The Cops and two blocks from here." Again he reminded himself to stopp telling the truth 

"You're lying the Cops don't go here."

"Happen to live here. Officer Jason Peter Todd, the only one going into the Alley." With that he pulled out his badge. " Can I see Leslie now since it kinda hurts getting a beating."

"Sure."

With that they walked to Leslie and he got a stern talking to while he was patched up after Stephanie left. Sentences like :" you had the chance to get out of the Alley" and" who can even sneek up to you even I can't do that" and of course " what do you mean you're a cop now, don't you have to go to an Academy for that?" were dropped. All of which he answered witch as much honesty as he could and told the story of what he had done so far. After getting an Aspirin he was allowed to leave it still kinda hurt he hoped he culd hide it from the Commish. Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it was that beat poor Jason. Anyways I still have no idea how to write good conversations or good stories but here we are. Write in the comments what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please give me constructive criticism.  
If you find mistakes please make me aware of it and i will edit.


End file.
